Before Bella
by RaineYlevol
Summary: Meet Constance, a mischievous, lively girl who is living in 1918... and is best friends with Edward Masen cullen . Throughout the story, their relationship grows, and sson they are deeply in love. Visit the forgotten love of Edward..his love before Bella
1. Chapter 1

Before Bella

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face, glistening off of my white teeth and sending a tingling sensation all the way to my toes. The year is 1918, and my life couldn't be any better than it is right now. For one thing, my 17th birthday would arrive in one more day and my friends and family were all planning to celebrate it with me. The biggest thing, my best friend, Edward Masen Jr. would be celebrating his own with me.

I cannot picture my life without him in it, we'd been neighbours for our entire life, and the best of friends that you could find around the vast city of Chicago. Bathing in the sunlight, I turned my blue eyes to Edward's green. He grinned as we lay sprawled on the soft grass in my backyard and then his eyebrows knitted together.

"So," he sarcastically murmured going up on one elbow and creating a grass stain on his white blouse, "what crazy scheme are you getting me into today, Constance? Shall I suggest harassing the Mrs. Wolff's cat? Maybe even frightening the boy at the newspaper stand?"

I rolled my eyes and smoothed my apron and dress as I stood up gracefully saying, "Those are all good ideas, but don't you think we're getting a bit old for that, Edward?" My friend chuckled and smiled crookedly as he rose to his feet taking my hand, "I was just joking, Constance, but for once do we honestly have nothing to do?"

I sighed, and gazing into the patient green eyes, I answered, "I know! How about we split up and find each other gifts to give on our birthday, then, I probably will think of a scheme by then."

With his grin widening mischievously, he confirmed, "That is a deal. Meet me on my back porch after my milk bottles have been taken tomorrow, all right?"

"Okay, see you then, Edward!" I called as he loped away with his black pants and white blouse spattered with mud.

Edward sprinted on the side of the road past the intoxicating fumes issuing from the factories, the bustling new stands crowded with people wearing masks (protection from the flu), and the bakery shop in earnest of reaching his destination: the jewelers.

When the store came into view, Edward raced through the door and straight toward the counter where Mr. Humphrey sat smoking his wooden pipe with puffs of grey smoke billowing like storm clouds during a downpour of rain.

"Mr. Humphreys." Edward politely greeted shaking hands with the broadly smiling jeweler whose shiny bald head and small, beady eyes sparkled in the lamp light.

"Ah ha! Edward my boy! I am guessing you want to see how it is coming along?"

Edward nodded enthusiastically as the jeweler revealed a small velvet box holding Constance's gift. Pushing the soft, blue lid from keeping the trinket hidden, a small, dainty ring with heart shaped diamonds embedded in the gold itself was revealed to his curious eyes.

"She'll love it." He murmured thoughtfully, "It is absolutely perfect sir, well done!"

"Oh it was nothing, anything for you Eddy, my boy! Did you see the engraving there, on the back, now?"

Twirling the ring around so he could view the back, he read the words he had chosen to be written there:

_I love you farther than the stars to the sea, your love is my life, your laugh my symphony_

"C'mon..." I muttered scanning the shop for something that Edward would enjoy for his birthday. After the many years I'd known him, how could I not discover a gift for him? Then, I found it! Sitting lonely on a dusty shelf was a collection of Debussy's most famous compositions meant to be played on a piano.

After purchasing it, I imagined Edward playing for me again, a tune he had created all by himself. It was pure, smooth, and brought tears to my eyes while his fingers pounded on chords to hear the melody they possessed.

Stowing it in my trunk at home, I gazed out my window to wait for the signal that Edward was there: 1 flash of light: 'I'm here' , 2 flashes: 'I love you', and 3 flashes: 'Goodnight.'

In earnest my eyes combed through the darkness, yet nothing changed in his bedroom. Crestfallen and hurt that he'd forgotten what we'd been doing since we were children, I muttered softly, "Yeah, I love you too. Goodnight, Edward."

"Thank you Constance, I feel the same way."

Spinning around in shock, I saw Edward grinning crookedly from my four poster bed, his arms folded and eyes sparkling like emeralds.

_"Edward why in the world are you here?!" _I fumed as I walked over to where he was comfortably sitting, pleased at my explosion.

He held in a smile and said with his eyes boring into mine, "I decided that I have to tell you something, Constance...even before your birthday."

Suddenly curious, I plopped down beside him and asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder, "What is it? Did _you _think of a crazy scheme?" His face hardened seriously and I watched his jaw clench slightly as he took my hand and brought it up to his cheek sighing.

"Constance, I love you."

My mouth went dry in disbelief and I tried to choke out in surprise, "And this couldn't wait until tomorrow because....?"

I was cut off and all of a sudden, his lips were on mine, tenderly moving along my own and then, I was kissing him back. I couldn't understand why I abruptly realized he was more than the silly playmate I'd grown up with: I loved him even more than I believed possible.

His hands gingerly cupped my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling me even closer to his body when his lips stopped, and his own, burly arms wrapped around my waist so that we were in a loving stayed that way for a long period of time, and then we broke apart, and merely breathed in happiness.

"He turned his stare onto me and whispered, "So? It took me all day to think of that wicked, crazy scheme Constance, so how did I do?"

I exhaled deeply and held out my hand praising, "Very well Mr. Masen, very well indeed!" Shaking my hand in a mock business-like way, he said as he pressed his soft, warm lips to my forehead, "Until tomorrow my love." With that, he carefully climbed out of my window and even as my eyelids became droopier and heavier with sleep, I swore that I could see 2 blinking lights from his window across the street.

"Make a wish you two!" My eyes shut tightly as I prayed, _I wish that Edward will really like his present, and that he'll kiss me again. _Smiling mischievously at my last wish I peeked and saw Edward suspiciously narrowing his eyes at my impish grin.

With that, we both sent a whoosh of air at the tiny flickering flames that danced and burned on the waxy candles, letting them disappear and the charred wick steam. Edward's mother Elisabeth smiled and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder crooning to both of us, "Its time to exchange gifts now, come over here dears."

I received many wonderful presents including a set of shiny red hair ribbons, The Wizard of Oz, and a deep brown leather journal with a silky smooth cord to fasten it closed. However, Edward failed to present his mysterious gift to me....I am guessing that he'll want to give it to me once his milk bottles are taken. As Edward began receiving his gifts with a modest, polite smile resting on his lips, I decided to give him mine later as well.

I impatiently watched behind the bushes for the milk man to finally arrive at Edward's home, but time went by sluggishly, and i knew how unhappy my mother would be if she caught me childishly snooping and ruining my good dress.

Ready to give up in another minute or so, my heart nearly leaped from my pounding chest as I squinted in the eerie shadows of the sunset and watched the milk man change the empty bottles with ones full to the brim with creamy, white milk.

Almost too quickly, I rose from my uncomfortable position and stretched out my arms and legs so that they wouldn't cramp any farther and smoothed out the pleats of my apron. Inhaling nervously for what he'd give me or think of my own gift, I tucked a long strand of my glistening chocolate coloured hair back over my shoulder and walked forward with my deep brown eyes wandering around the small of his porch for him.

Without another despairing thought, Edward appeared grinning crookedly and in an inky black tail coat along with a neat bow tie and slacks. "You're early." He stated taking my hand thoughtfully as my breathing sped up excitedly, "How long were you behind that bush?" My eyes bulged out of their sockets and I stammered, "What? How did you know I was back there?" His smile softened and his green eyes twinkled; pure emeralds on a human.

Examining my appearance carefully, he answered, "I didn't- for the most part, actually. But you look like you've been behind there for a while; you have holly berries in your hair." He commented and plucked various plump, red berries from my hair as I blushed even deeper than the holly itself. Once They were all out of my hair, I nervously said to him, "Do you want your present now?"

Nodding, he plopped down on a bench and patted the space next to him saying dramatically, "Yes, but please sit, Constance. Its _very_ unladylike to be standing." Sighing, I joined him and handed him the parcel wrapped in green paper, and tied off neatly with a bow. Carefully unwinding the silky ribbon, he pulled back the paper ad grinned in obvious delight.

"How did you know?" He asked with a huge smile that forced me to return one back. "I just remembered how much you loved playing, and you told me he was your favourite a while ago." He stroked my face gently with his fingertips and murmured, "Thank you, I really love it, Constance. Now," he chuckled nervously, something uncommon for Edward to do, "its your turn."

I gulped in curiosity, I could finally see the gift he'd been hiding from me without any hints. He left the bench as I watched him strangely, and as he went on one knee, I felt my breathing break off suddenly in shock as I realized what was happening.

Removing a small, blue velvet box from his pocket I could already feel tears welling up in my brown eyes, refusing to let them escape for he knew me better than that. Before revealing his gift he said seriously and romantically, "Constance, I've been your best friend for a really long time now, and I love you with every piece of my heart. So, I was wondering..." A single, glistening tear dribbled out and before I could brush it away he had removed a beautiful golden ring with heart shaped diamonds embellishing its glossy cover, and slid it onto my finger.

"Will you marry me?"

I began sobbing out of joy and even though I tried controlling myself, and putting on the brave, silly face I'd always been masked in, I hysterically kept crying and choked out in a rush as he stared at my face in horror, "Y-y-yesss!!! Of course, I-i-i'm jjjusst so hhappyyy!!!!"

Edward boomed with laughter and pulled me into his chest so that he could embrace my trembling body. I stifled the last of my sobs and closed my eyes happily as I leaned into his chest, trying to make sure this was really happening. "Constance, you really had me thinking I was being turned down with all of those unnecessary tears. Are you all right?" Edward asked me also slightly caught in a dreamy daze by the quiet, amused tone of voice.

"I'm perfect," I said, totally in control now and looking up to meet his eyes, "I just can't believe that you have always felt the.. the same way I have."

Tilting my chin up, Edward said honestly, "I loved you then," he kissed my forehead, "I love you now," he kissed my cheek, "and you will be my only love, forever." At that instant, his lips met my own, and we kissed blissfully even as the sunset completely disappeared and only the silver moon glowed down on us. At that instant, while his lips crushed my own lovingly, every piece of the confusing puzzle of my life came together for me. I would never have to be apart from my beloved friend who I'd loved deeper and deeper over time, for he'd love me forever, and we'd never part until we'd die in each other's arms.

_"I love you farther than the stars to the sea, your love is my life, your laugh my symphony. Forever we shall stay together, two hearts, one song, never breaking our love, when another comes when ye pass, and I am left alone in the world, I shall never forget you, my flower, my pearl."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of Before Bella: Nightmare

"Are you absolutely, positively sure that I cannot see him? I mean he's my fiancé!" I exclaimed as the blonde doctor sighed and firmly answered, "Yes, he's contagious and he can't have any visitors at the moment. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait, young lady."

I could feel the angry tears welling up in my eyes as I stared at Doctor Cullen in disbelief and choked out, "But what if he _dies_ and I'll never see him again? Please, I'll even wear one of those silly masks if you want me to."

Carlisle put a sympathetic hand on my shaking shoulder as he closed the argument, "_No_, I'm sorry but I'm not changing my mind."

Furious, I stormed away from the door to the infirmary and as I ran, felt my long hair whipping behind me and the masked faces watching me greedily. _No, _I thought as I neared my house and inhaled the polluted smoke billowing out of a factory chimney, _Edward wouldn't want me to stay away, I know it. _

I ducked by the bush seperating our two backyards, and pulling my apron out of the mud grumpily, wrapped my arms around my knees and tried to let helpful ideas swarm out of my mind and into my understanding. Edward's angelic face began swimming into my daydreams, and I vividly remembered our walk down the street not to long ago...

_I squeezed Edward's hand tighter as we strolled past the bakery, and stopped at the news stand. His eyebrows knitted together as he led me over to the sepia coloured photos and articles, all with the same horrific images based on the flu."Seventy more deaths this week," he murmured as my jaw dropped and I peered at the covered bodies in terror, "all in Chicago." I took the packet of paper from his hand and placed it back onto the dusty shelf asking in a small voice, "Do you think you're dad will be okay, Edward?" His pained, agonized green eyes bored into my own as she moaned, "I don't know Constance, and now my mother is starting to look grim and.." he trailed off as his face twisted and his eyes became glassy. I raised my hand and touched his cheek saying, "Edward, they'll be okay. My family has been praying for them every night, but I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, so could you please keep your distance?" Edward gathered me into his arms and said into my hair, "I don't know if I can do that, love. What if it was you in there? You'd want me to visit, wouldn't you?" I wriggled out of his hold and folded my arms across my chest grimacing, "Yes, but what if it was you in there? I'd have to visit you whether you want me too or not because then I'd be one wondering if my love was dead or not!" He chuckled and then we started walking again, "Fine, but this is only hypothetical, Constance. Hopefully, no one will have to be in there after all." I nodded and then felt mischievous again, "Okay, so what do you wanna do today?" He grinned my favorite smile and said, "Anything to get me away from here!"_

I left my memory and bit my lip. I _had _to see him. We'd agreed to that. Brushing off my pleated dress and apron, I stood up and made my way back through the bustling streets and over to the hospital. I made my way back to Edward.

"I'll stay with him tonight, you can go home James."

"Are you sure, Carlisle? The whole depression thing is making him crazy!"

"I'm sure. Goodnight, doctor."

"Goodnight."

The hulking figure of Dr. James Pippinpaddle left through the musty smelling double doors and into the night as the handsome, young, blonde haired doctor remained pacing back and forth in the infirmary. I peered through the window in despair as Carlisle pulled a sheet over Edward's mother's body and wheeled her stretcher down the hall.

After hearing the rubbery squeel of the wheels die away, I climbed through the ajar window and made my way through the packed infirmary. Depressing waves rolled over me as I passed sleeping, wailing, and dead patients reaching out to me and choking on their own breath. I gulped and clutched my heart as I turned my face away from their pitiful states and then back to examining faces for Edward. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead!_ I thought as fear slapped me across the face_, Don't leave me, Edward. You promised you'd never leave me until I die_.

Then I stopped at a cracked voice I had passed saying, "Cocknan...Consnack...Constance..." I froze at my name and spun around to see Edward's pale face. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and tears were running down his cheeks. His wild bloodshot eyes and blood matted bronze hair alarmed me so much that I tried believe that this wasn't really him.

"Edward?" I managed to whisper as he nodded with heaving breaths, "Constance...come...here..." His arm extended out to me from his bed, and my voice cracked as he touched my cheek, his hand was ice cold and waxy.

"Edward, I had to see you! Please don't leave me! You can't die here! Let me take you home! Let me takecare of you, please!" I practically yelled as he began sobbing too, "Constance...they're gone...you're keeping me here...I....love you...don't forget..." he stopped trying to breathe and I went into hysterics screaming, "_Edward! _NO! NO! DON'T DIE!" He began taking in raspy whispers of breath, and I understood, "Constance..._hide."_ Confused, I suddenly heard light, quick footsteps coming from the hall and he rasped, "Don't move...don't make a sound...hide."

I hurried behind a medicine cart as the stunningly handsome Doctor Carlisle reappeared and he said to Edward, "Edward Masen?" Edward nodded stiffly, his green eyes wary and rolling back into his head. "Do not be alarmed at what I'm about to do. I have no other choice and you will live." I felt all color leave my face and my stomach churn nervously as Carlisle bent over the bed near Edward's neck.

Then, everything changed in that instant. As the Doctor plunged his teeth into Edward's neck, my love began howling and shreiking in agony as if he had been caught on fire, hit by a freight train, and had every bone snapped and shattered. He writhed on his sickbed screaming and bleeding as the Doctor gasped and pulled his head away, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and a strained, pained expression on his face.

I felt like making the same amount of noise, but I was too shocked from what i was seeing and only managed to choke on my own words. I tried to move and come to his aid but I still squatted frozen from fear and shock as the Doctor disappeared faster than lightning as blood spilled onto the ground. Then, i forced my musles and vocal chords to move as I sprinted over yelling, "EDWARD! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE, I PROMISE!" But I knew he was dying and as he howled and shreiked from the attack, he said with a crazed glance in my diretion, "LEAVE! I'll see you again but LEAVE!!!!" His rush of words broke into sobs as I escaped from the hospital and ran into the night, terror stricken, horrified, and uncontrollably wailing through the streets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Edward and The End

_***three days after her trip to the hospital_

_"_Constance, you have to talk to us, dear. What did you see last night at the hospital?"

I shook my head, I really hadn't even meant to tell them where I'd gone last night, but it slipped out during my panic attack. I gulped and tried to forget the streaming red everywhere, the angelic doctor betraying Edward, and most of all....his agonized screams. I felt myself wailing and hyperventilating again as my parents sighed defeated and my father said in a strained voice, "Was it...was it Mr. Masen?"

My blotchy, bloodshot eyes met his worried blue and croaked, "You mean_ Edward_?"

He patted my shoulder and joined me on my bed replying slowly, "Constance, I know broken hearts mend over time and-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked as he stepped over my sanity line...more like jumped a mile over.

In the silence of my bedroom, I layed sobbing on my bed feeling like I would never smile. The darkness began getting to me, and I anxiously dug my nails into my bedspread with hopeless dreams, pointless laughter, and genuine memories haunting every turn. Even with my head face down on my lacy pillow, I saw his face: the bright, excited green eyes...the crooked and mischievous grin..and his perfect lips sounding out my name...."_Constance."_

With that, i rolled out of my bed, and onto my hard, smooth wood paneled floor with my eyes closed, and my hand searching in earnest for the doorknob. _I need to get out of here!_ I thought as I ran blindly out the front door and into the chilly night air with my barefoot slipping on the ice.

I landed onto the glassy surface, and skidded across the ice's polluted surface in my nightgown. Grabbing onto a sidewalk curb, I got to my feet still shaking and crying in spite of myself. Seeing the ghostly puff of breath disappear in the dimly lit night, I shuddered and spun around where a headline caused me to completely stop breathing.

**Fifteen Deaths Due to Spanish Influenza!**

**Recent deaths in the past five days include Barbara Kingsley,age 27; **

**Phillip McDonnell, age 11; Mary St. Claire, age 68; Melissa Bingly, age 3;**

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen, age 23; Justin Fletcher, age 42; Steven Cummings, age 31;**

**Aroz Retsacnal, age 38; Fr. Martin, age 96; Edward Masen, age 17....**

The newspaper flew out of my hands at Edward's name and before I could make my way to the rifle store and shoot Doctor Cullen... I read over the list again in disbelief. _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_. I blinked a few times following with tears, and thought as I wandered unconsciously toward the mysterious and deadly hospital, _this isn't possible...how could the murdered be the murderer other than suicide? Unless...Edward isn't dead. Edward isn't dead!!"_

Trying to have a small spark of hope still lit in my heart, I chuckled in spite of the situation and leaned against the outside of the building. I'd cried through three days without rest and I thought it might be safe to nap for a while.

Then, when my eyelids had begun to close, a silky, urgent voice growled behind me,

"I know it hurts, but it'll get better Edward I promise. But don't give into temptation! Don't give the devil what he wanted when he created our kind."

I watched in shock at my new sworn enemy, speaking to someone still inside the hospital. He was dressed in any man's travel clothes, yet richer and more expensive looking than most seen on the street.

"I'm not coming out...a human is near. I _can't_ go out there, Doctor! I _can't!" _The second voice fumed as if he were in mortal pain. As the two continued arguing, I caught something strange in the second's voice. Through the smooth, perfect velvety voice....I heard...Edward.

"Trust me, Edward. I'll make sure you don't act rashly near one of the homeless people, if there really is one. Even when you're not near a human you're throat burns for a while, I know."

The second man hesitantly stepped out and snarled through gritted teeth, "I can _hear_her, Carlisle. I can _hear_ her.."

Carlisle patted his shoulder and muttered, "How interesting, I don't hear anything...but now that I think about it, I can smell human...."

I began hyperventilating as the Doctor edged his way closer to his loud, rumbling automobile with my Edward...my Edward in a mask.

His skin had lost all of it's natural colour, and blanketed his figure in a pearly white. His face was too serious, too dark and his beautiful green eyes had become a frightening crimson.

Gathering up every ounce of my courage, I took a breath, stood up and called with a small, feeble sob of a voice, "Edward? Edward is that you?"

The stranger stiffenned and stared coldly and directly in front of him as the doctor panicked and murmured, "Edward, come with me...  
I glared at the Doctor and howled with my voice cracking, "No! What did you do to him? the newspaper said you two were dead...I don't get it! Edward come with me, please!'

The rigid and awkward man faced me and I gasped alarmed by the red irises, "Constance, we had something..but now its gone. it...it doesn't matter anymore."

I shook my head and made my way closer to him as he cringed and sank into a crouch worthy of an animal, "No...Edward please, no! You're my best friend, you said that you'd never leave me, never! Take me with you if anything, I can't live without you, Edward. Remember all of the good times we had...when you proposed and I accepted, when we caught the neighbour's cat on fire, when you beat me in snowball fights....don't you remember?"

He warily stared at me and forced his limbs out of the crouch spitting through his bared teeth, "I don't remember, I can just hear and see this..but I can't be with you, Constance. I'm no good for you. I'm not human anymore..." he trailed off as he began walking forward with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

Carlisle gripped him tightly as he lunged forward at my throat and I toppled backward, confused, terrified, and hurt.

As the doctor restrained him with huge efforts, he said to me in a rush, "Constance, Edward isn't the same anymore. He has to leave with me now! I'm so terribly sorry, young lady but he cannot be with you anymore!"

Edward stopped struggling and moaned and wailed tearless at my feet as I tried to accept it.

However, I'm no softy and I whispered to Edward in broken sobs, "Edward, do you love me?"

he looked up with tortured eyes and said, "I can't remember, but I can see us together...I can see us together happy and in love..." He broke off as carlisle grimly dragged him into the car.

I found myself crumpled on the ground saying to the tortured Edward that broke my heart, "You said you'd never leave me...you promised to love me..." I layed my head on the ice in defeat as he called in the same agonized tone with the automobile pulling away, "I think I do, don't forget your memories....I just can't...it's too blurry and distant...I...I love-"

But I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying, the tears that had begun plummeting down from the sky drowned out his last words to me...the words that crushed my heart and let it suffer

Feeling exhausted, and letting my eyes close for the last time, I murmured the best thing he'd ever said to me,

_"I love you farther than the stars to the sea, your love is my life, your laugh my symphony. Forever we shall stay together, two hearts, one song, never breaking our love, when another comes when ye pass, and I am left alone in the world, I shall never forget you, my flower, my pearl."_

Then I heard a faint splash on the pavement with my last breath...the last tear I would ever cry for Edward Masen.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Chicago 

_**present day not from any specific person's point of view**_

The Cullen family traipsed eerily through the sunlight past the decaying and crumbling gravestones of the cemetary. Shielding away from the sun, you could see the diamond embedded marble skin glittering divinely as the rays flashed against their faces.

"Edward, are you sure it was a good idea coming here?" Bella Cullen asked cradeling her sleeping child in her arms and watching her angelic husband move awkwardly from stone to stone. He took her hand and kissed it reassuringly, "If you didn't want to see my parents' grave, love you could run back home. But...I really want to...maybe I'll remember more."

Bella nodded yet continued winding her way through the labrynth of headstones with Edward gazing morosely at some names encrusted on the grey, crumbling granite. With his wife wandering farther away, Edward suddenly went rigid insight of a small, practically demolished gravestone that sent chills up his muscular arms.

Constance Masen

1901-1918

_Death of a Broken Heart_

At that instant, memories flooded his mind and blanketed every other snese left in his body. He could see her grinning, mischievous face and hear her melodic tinkling laughter as they ran through the crowded streets or threw snowballs at each other. Edward smelled the snuffed out candle as the wispy smoke trailed off of their birthday cake and he could feel how warm her body was as they hugged the night he.....the night he proposed.

Edward stepped back in shock and tried to shake it from his mind as more memories clouded his brain. He imagined the last time he'd seen her. She was weeping in the streets for him, moaning for him to come back. He had known her, and he knew that he had known her, but he was still a newborn, and the bloodlust was too overpowering. "I killed her." he murmured in a broken voice as he sank to his knees and cried tearlessly, "I loved her...and I killed her!"

"Edward?" a familiar voice chanted in worry.

"Constance!!!!!!!" Edward maniacally rose and embraced the love of his life as the person answered disturbingly, "No...its Bella." he froze and ruffled his hair ashamed as she asked looking at him strangely, "uh....I sorta found your parent's grave...do you still want to see it or just go home?"

Edward gulped, he had totally forgotten. "I.... there....there are too many memories here...I...I just want to go." Bella tenderly embraced him and whispered, "I know it must be hard to see the people you loved this way, but I'm here for you always."

With that, the Cullen family walked out of the misty, forgotten graveyard with guilt still hanging forever in Edward _Masen's _mind.

_**The Depressing End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
